Wireless mobile devices including smartphones require low profile antennas to meet desired product form factors. The available inner dimension (ID) of these devices is limited due to numerous factors, including other component layout design.
The conventional T-shape antenna is commonly used in smartphones, which T-shaped antenna is good to cover third generation (3G) bands without a USB connector presented in the device housing. In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) devices, the more popular bands are 704-960 MHz (LTE B17, B20, G850, G900) & 1710-2170 MHz (DCS, PCS, AWS) to 2500-2690 MHz (LTE B7). The conventional T-shaped antenna is limited in band coverage and is not ideally suitable for these popular bands.